


Rapunzel, Rapunzel, What did you doooooooooo?

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Panties, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rapunzel is a shit starter, all right? Here Elsa and Anna were (mostly) naive and innocent and only sometimes kind of sort of thought about each other in uncouth ways. But that all changes during a sleepover and a game of good old fashioned truth or dare. When does that game NOT end in dirty dealings?I wrote this while eating Frozen Graham Snacks. They're as sweet as the lesbian incest that defines every waking moment of Anna and Elsa's lives.





	

Rapunzel, Rapunzel, What did you dooooooooo?  
-By Drace Domino

Rapunzel had always been trouble. Elsa remembered as much from the last time she had come to visit them in the castle; the long-haired blonde had “accidentally” walked in on her in the shower twice and somehow spilled a pitcher of chilly ice water on Anna one day during dinner while the girl was wearing an already impossibly-tight white blouse. Rapunzel was a woman that always seemed graceful despite the ludicrous trail of hair that followed behind her; scooping it up in her arms and practically dancing through the streets with it. Graceful and elegant...until she had the opportunity for a bit of clumsiness that only seemed to breed awkwardness. From Elsa’s own frantic icewall-ing to cover up her own naked form in the shower to the fact that Anna’s chest was nothing short of glorious when gripped in a wet shirt...Elsa was always a little more on edge with Rapunzel around.

By design or by circumstance, Rapunzel tended to breed those awkward sensations. And with her staying for an entire weekend, the queen knew she had to be on her guard. Thankfully Rapunzel was an easy woman to like under any other circumstances; she was charming and sweet and shared the same enthusiastic personality that her own little sister held. Having her around was sometimes like having a second Anna flitting about the castle, and Elsa had long been of the opinion that one couldn’t quite have enough of Anna. Two charming young women were dancing through the days there in the castle underneath the watchful gaze of the formerly frigid ice queen; a woman now not only mature enough to control her powers, but compassionate enough to revel in the family she had remaining. It warmed her heart to see Anna smile around Rapunzel, to see her giggle and laugh through the day or spend hours braiding the blonde’s absurd hair. And it was that joy that Anna had always shown around Rapunzel that had encouraged Elsa to agree to something that; frankly, she should’ve known better than to accept.

“Truth…” Rapunzel’s voice was slow, saucy, and teasing. An expressive and coy look crossed her face as she lifted a brow, her eyes darting from one sister to the other before focusing in on Elsa. “...or dare?”

“...I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Elsa murmured, and gently pinched the bridge of her nose. It was late on the first evening of Rapunzel’s visit, and the three women were seated on the master bed in Elsa’s chambers. A nearby wall sconce kept the room lit with a steady glow from a torch, though it was still dark enough to cast smooth shadows across each of them. All three girls were dressed in a fashion that made it clear they were ready for bed; from Rapunzel’s scandalously short skirt and oversized blouse to Anna’s full set of pajamas and Elsa’s own silky blue nightgown. As they all sat in a triangle in the literal sea of comfort that was Elsa’s bed, the queen simply rolled her eyes before looking back up at Rapunzel. “Do we really have to play this?”

“Elsa, you promised we’d do whatever Rapunzel wanted!” Anna chided her sister fondly, and moved a hand out to poke at her shoulder. And again. And a few more pokes for good measure. “You can’t go back on it now! A queen is only as good as her word!”

“Hmph.” Elsa scoffed slightly, and folded her arms across her chest. She blew idly at a few dangling locks of blonde hair that fell before her vision, and allowed her eyes to dash over towards Rapunzel’s own. “Fine. Truth, I suppose.”

“Have you ever thought about kissing another girl?” Rapunzel’s question came so quick and so easily that it was clear it had been prepared. The blonde had something in mind no matter what Elsa had chosen, and now the queen was left fidgeting underneath the weight of an uncomfortable question. Both Anna and their guest watched Elsa with delight across their features, and the queen tugged idly at the collar of her nightgown as she worked towards a response.

“Well...Well, I...ah…” Her eyes darted between the two, with a keen gaze able to identify that she lingered on her own lovely sister just a little longer. “You see, Rapunzel, as a queen it’s of the utmost importance that I think of marrying to eventually have chil-”

“That’s not what I asked, Elsa!” Rapunzel egged her forward, grinning wide. “The truth, out with it!”

Elsa was the queen of an entire kingdom and a girl blessed with unusual and dangerous powers. She was generally not someone to be questioned or put off her guard, but she couldn’t imagine feeling quite so on edge as she was in that moment. Granted, the night was still young, and she knew that didn’t bode well for her. She finally looked up towards Rapunzel and nodded, a blush lining her cheeks as she spoke.

“I...I have, yes.” Elsa cleared her throat, trying to admit it in the most dignified and royal way possible. “That is certainly something I’ve...considered trying.”

“Ohhh, who?!” Anna giggled, settling in against her seat on the bed. “Is it someone from the village?”

“I don’t believe that was included in the question, Anna!” Elsa chided back at her sister, her blush intensifying. When Anna’s hand moved out to give Elsa an affectionate pat on the shoulder, the older of the two was left a little tense despite the girl’s comforting words.

“It’s okay, Elsa.” Anna beamed, as charming and lovely as ever. Her hair framed by dark red pigtails, face dotted with freckles that Elsa had practically memorized over the years. “I’ve thought about it sometimes, too.”

“Y...You have?!” Elsa swallowed, her eyes going wide. “With wh-”

“Now now girls, let’s save some secrets for later!” Rapunzel broke into the conversation with a grin, waggling her finger at the pair. “Anna gets to pick someone now!”

“Oh! Uh...okay!” Anna giggled, immediately breaking away from the conversation with her sister. She let her hands drop into her lap and cutely chewed at her bottom lip, rocking back and forth and trying to think of a woman to choose. Finally she turned towards their visitor, levelling an eye at Rapunzel with a smile. “Truth...or hair?”

Both Rapunzel and Elsa slipped their faces into their palms, while Anna giggled endlessly. When the other two women were groaning at Anna’s joke the redhead was merely waiting patiently, up until the point Rapunzel looked up and gave a simple shrug of her shoulders.

“Dare.” She smirked. “Why not? I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Oh really?” The coy, teasing look on Anna’s face seemed intent on calling that bluff. “Then I dare you to...let me use your hair as a hammock!”

“What?!” Rapunzel’s reaction was about as shocked as Elsa’s was earlier, and it was enough to leave the queen chuckling from their guest’s surprise.

“You know the rules, Rapunzel.” She chided, and moved her own hands out to snatch out the very end edges of Rapunzel’s soft, smooth hair. “I’ll go tie this end to the bedpost.”

 

Over the course of the next hour Elsa was allowed to slightly let her nerves settle and her hesitations rest, for the game of truth or dare between the three women didn’t breach too far into an area that she was uncomfortable with from there. Still the somewhat gentle “consolation” from Anna that she had nurtured affections of her own for other women nagged at Elsa’s senses, but the queen managed to put those strange feelings aside as the three of them had an evening filled with a surprising amount of laughter. Rapunzel was nothing if not a good sport and had carried through with every dare that Anna and Elsa had thrown her way, all of which tended to take the route of the young woman performing ridiculous feats with her absurdly long hair. Anna had chosen a decent split in between the middle, at one point being dared to balance a snowball of Elsa’s creation on the tip of her nose for a solid minute. Only the queen herself had taken the most cautious route by always choosing truth, refusing to let her guard down even if Rapunzel was behaving herself.

Sure, she hadn’t done anything overtly awkward for an hour, but Elsa had...noticed things. The blonde was getting handsy with her sister from time to time, grasping Anna’s knee or fondling fingers down the slope of her back. At one point she had even swept her fingers across the redhead’s cheek under the guise of getting the hair out of her eyes, a bold move that had made Anna blush and Elsa practically fume on the sidelines with emotions she couldn’t quite convey. Anger that Rapunzel was being so bold? Frustration that no one was tending to her hair in such a sweet fashion? Jealousy that it wasn’t her making her little sister blush? No matter what, she had been scowling by the time Rapunzel turned back towards her and posed the question one more time. The question that would define the evening.

“Truth or dare, Elsa?” Rapunzel beamed, one hand resting idly in her lap and the other draped over Anna’s knee. “What’s it going to be?”

“...dare.” For the first time that evening Elsa took a stand, claiming the bravery of a queen as she looked at the long haired blonde across the bed. She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest in noble fashion, smiling to the pair of girls. “I’m ready for a dare.”

The look on Anna’s face was filled with sisterly proud; delighted that her beloved Elsa was finally joining into the meat of the game. Rapunzel’s own expression was coiled in pure mischievous glee, and it was a far from innocent voice that poured from her lips when she spoke. Once again she offered a dare with such rapid thought that it was clear she had one prepared for that occasion, simply waiting for Elsa to lower her guard enough to be put on the spot.

“I dare you...to…” She paused, but it was clear that she didn’t need to. She was only doing it to draw out the suspense. “...switch panties with Anna.”

“What?!” Both sisters exclaimed in equal amounts of shock, while Rapunzel fell into a fit of giggling. The long haired blonde toppled over not only onto her side but almost completely into Anna’s lap, her head dropping there as she laughed and smiled and fueled Elsa’s jealousy even more. The little instigator knew exactly what she was doing, her eyes shining and her smile wide as she pointed to the girl above her.

“Panties! Switch ‘em!” Rapunzel beamed, looking from Elsa to her younger sister. “And Elsa has to be the one that takes them off! No hands, Anna!”

“But...But…” Anna was blushing ferociously now, her adorably freckled cheeks a bright red underneath her embarrassment. She fidgeted back and forth in her seat, looking for a good excuse to avoid that moment. “That’s...that’s so personal, Rapunzel! And it’s...it’s embarrassing!”

“Well yeah, it’s a dare.” Rapunzel practically purred as she flopped up into Anna’s lap, dropping her head squarely against it and looking up at her pretty features. She even let a hand raise up to squeeze the tip of Anna’s nose, enough to make it give a cute little scrunch. “It’s supposed to be. So what’s the call, Elsa? Are you going to back o-”

“I’ll do it!” Elsa suddenly snapped, her nostrils flaring and her bravery steeling once more. She was blushing just as deeply as her sister but something was rising within her; an indignation drawn out from the fact that Rapunzel was so shamelessly hanging on her sister. If nothing else, the time that she’d spend taking off Anna’s panties would keep that long haired hussy away from her! The queen drew forward on her hands and knees and scooped a hand underneath Rapunzel’s head, pushing her from Anna’s lap and giving her a firm and steadfast look. “I’ll do it, you pain in the ice.”

Neither Rapunzel nor Anna were sure if Elsa made such horrible jokes on purpose, or if she really was so corny. But neither one of them were concerned about it in the moment. Rapunzel was giggling and rolling over to lay on her belly to ensure she had a front row seat, and Anna was simply blushing as she sat back with her pajama bottoms suddenly feeling all too warm. As Elsa drew up in front of her Anna’s cheeks grew noticeably darker, and she nibbled on her bottom lip before speaking up in a shy and timid tone.

“A...Are you sure, Elsa?” She asked, looking to her big sister not only for comfort, but for bravery. “Y...You don’t have to.”

“I’m sure, Anna.” The queen replied with a soft smile, her hands moving up to lay against her own waist. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

“...ohh, this is going to be good.” Rapunzel chuckled from the sideline, until suddenly something came in soft contact with the side of her head. The snowball from earlier was launched to make an impact on her, and now it was working on sliding down her long blonde strands. She gasped from the strike but let her eyes cast towards the woman that threw it, surprised to see Anna giving her a haughty look.

“Rapunzel, dear, could you like…” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “...shut up for just like five minutes?”

Rapunzel just chuckled at that and gave an eager nod, knowing as well as the sisters that she wasn’t needed for the moment. All that was required was the two willing sisters and a damn good dare, and saying anything more might ruin the moment. Instead the girl flicked the snow off of her head and went right back to watching, her eyes wide and her cheeks resting in her hands. She watched as Anna and Elsa shared one last sisterly glance with one another, and then while Elsa’s hands finally started to work.

At the very start the show wasn’t much to look at, thanks to the fact that Elsa’s nightgown managed to hide the majority of her legs and lap. The queen didn’t seem too intent on giving the pair a show, either, and as she slinked out of her own panties she had somehow managed to do it while the nightgown kept her covered up. Her hands slipped underneath the rim of her gown and after a bit of wiggling them down past her legs she had procured the garments in question; a soft blue that was fitting of a woman with her unique powers. The blush across her cheeks was hotter than ever as she set her underwear to the side, and with a renewed look of strength crossing her face finally turned her attention to Anna. Trembling hands moved to rest against the slender redhead’s waist, and as Elsa’s fingers slid forward to hook within the waistband of Anna’s pajama bottoms the redhead gave a sudden gasp.

“Ahh…!” She rose almost instantly from the bed; her hips bucking forward and her lips parting wide. She settled back down a second after, though she was still blushing fiercely as she spoke. “S-Sorry, Elsa. Your fingers are...you know…”

“Cold.” Elsa smiled gently, and began to pull them down a little further. “Sorry, Anna. I’ll be quick.”

She tried, though from the moment she began sliding Anna’s pants down she realized it wouldn’t be nearly as quick as she had hoped. Since Anna was wearing fully pajama bottoms it would be necessarily to completely remove them before she even considered going for her panties, and that meant slowly sweeping the fabric down Anna’s smooth, long legs as her flesh became unveiled. As the inches and inches of lightly freckled skin became visible to Elsa’s gaze the older woman swallowed nervously, and her eyes finally found the target of the dare. Anna’s own panties were a light pink color and were nestled keenly overtop her lap, sitting there and awaiting Elsa’s clutch to pull them away. Both of the sisters were trembling by the time Anna’s pajamas crossed down her calves and finally fell from the angles of her heels, and with a soft smile Elsa tossed the bottoms over towards Rapunzel to land squarely on her head.

“Ppppfffft.” Rapunzel merely stuck her tongue out and made a noise, before falling back into her smile. The moment she had been waiting for was finally there, with Elsa’s cool fingertips working up Anna’s bare legs and moving to the edges of her panties. If the moment was scandalous between the two women it was hard to tell in the heat of the moment, for the way that Elsa’s fingers swept up over the curves of Anna’s legs it seemed as if every touch was filled with confidence and grace. Though Anna’s thighs were marked with goosebumps and Elsa’s own fingers briefly hesitated before reaching forward, it was clear that it was a moment both of them were dedicated to.

The look on Anna’s face was absolutely priceless as her sister hooked against her panties on the outside of her waist, and started to slowly tug them down. A profound blush on an unspeakably adorable visage only made the whole thing cuter, and that blush soon intensified as the panties slid down the first few inches only to get stuck. Both girls gazed down to see that the source of the problem was Anna’s thighs squeezed just a little too close together; tangling the fabric and wedging them at her lap. It was there, without a word or even a passing thought, Elsa’s fingers slid forward to correct it.

She could’ve asked Anna to spread her legs to make it easier, sure. She could have even forcibly pulled the girl’s thighs apart before returning to her panties. Instead, Elsa went squarely for the source, sliding her fingers at that wedge of fabric and hooking her middle two fingers within it. A heat grew in between the pair from the sudden and unexpected contact, and when the wedge was finally pulled free and the panties were gliding down past Anna’s knees both girls were left asking themselves deep and intimate questions. Because she was a true lady and it wasn’t proper to stare Elsa had made a point to keep her eyes downcast, yet she knew she had touched something. She wasn’t quite sure if it was Anna’s treasure or not, but it had been warm...warmer than perhaps anything she had ever touched. Anna, knowing full well that she had indeed brushed her digits along her own glistening folds, was left chewing on the question of whether or not her older sister intended on it.

Even once the panties were cast off of Anna’s ankles they were far from finished, and both girls knew as much. With a deep breath and another firm burst of resolve Elsa took up her own panties once more, and slipped them around Anna’s ankles to begin working them back up.

“Half done, Anna.” Elsa whispered, giving her sister a supportive and loving smile as she worked. “...think of a really mean dare for Rapunzel after this. There’s no way she’d say no after making me do this, isn’t that right?”

Rapunzel just blinked, and swallowed nervously at the notion. The way the queen had glared at her in that moment was enough to make her tense up; and she found herself wondering just what she’d be subjected to after all of this. She had never been particularly good at consequences, after all.

“Don’t worry, Elsa. I have a good one in mind.” Anna smiled, and offered a teasing look towards their shared friend before gazing back to her sister. Her hands moved out and braced on Elsa’s shoulders as she lifted up her rear, letting the pale blue panties slide up and over her and fitting once more against her lap. Elsa’s eyes remained turned to the side until her sister was covered up, at which point Anna gave Elsa a big smile of approval as her lap rested in its new home. She found her slender slit nestled against the fabric that had just recently covered up her sister, and instantly her cheeks turned back to their deepest blush. As Elsa’s fingers slid away from her lower half Anna was left practically burning up from nervous delight, chewing openly on her bottom lip as she watched Elsa reach for her panties to complete the dare.

And she found herself wondering...were her panties as wet as the ones Elsa had just slid onto her?

The excitement that her older sister had been going through was apparent, and Anna could now witness it against her own sensitive flesh. The panties of the queen had been practically soaked in all the spots where it counted most; spots that were now sticking against her own raw, sensitive folds and reminding her of the affections of her older sister. Hard questions were brewing in Anna’s mind that had been hiding within her thoughts for a long time now; thoughts that had plagued her for years far deeper than she could admit to. Now, with Elsa’s own wet panties pressed against her skin, she watched as her older sister joined her in this madness.

Elsa was just as stingy as before with putting the new panties on, refusing to give either of the other girls a peek as she slipped into Anna’s underwear. Past her ankles, calves, and knees, slipping along her thighs...soon they found their home. Anna was slightly smaller than Elsa and as a result the fit was a bit tighter; a fit that made it clear to her that an arousal was creeping through her sister that matched her own. Anna instantly knew that Elsa could tell, and as soon as Elsa had a moment to collect her thoughts she pieced it together on both ends. The two sisters looked at each other, speechless and breathless, knowing full well that their pussies were cuddled up warm and safe within the damp fabric the other had crafted. There was no doubting it, and there was no denying it. Just like there was no denying the excitement that was quivering across both of them with every passing breath and every flicker of light through the mostly darkened room.

“Elsa...Elsa, I…”

“....yes, Anna?”

“Elsa, it...it feels…”

“Dare! Hey! Hey, dare! Daaaaaaaaaare!” Rapunzel’s interjection came at as inappropriately a time as ever, and the long haired girl literally flopped in between the middle of the sisters. She was laying on her back with a giggle on her lips, her hands hanging over her head as she cast her gaze from one to the other. Both Anna and Elsa looked down at Rapunzel with a look of irritation mixed with amusement, likely both disappointed that she had interrupted their conversation but thankful she had saved them from an awkward acknowledgement. Rapunzel laid there wide and joyful, surrounded by her glorious golden locks and looking as pretty as ever as she pointed towards Anna’s nose. “You! You owe me a dare!”

“I do.” Anna smiled mischievously, and reached down to tweak Rapunzel’s nose. “But you’re already doing it.”

“...I’m what?” Rapunzel blinked, looking up from her flat position. “What am I doing?”

“You’re lying down.” Anna chimed up, and stretched a hand out to offer it to her sister. “And your dare is to stay right there until I say you can get up.”

Without truly knowing what Anna had in mind, Elsa allowed her hand to glide into Anna’s own. As it did Anna’s leg finally lifted, and with Elsa’s panties as the only garment across her lap steadily moved to straddle Rapunzel’s face. As the shadow of Anna’s body crossed over her face and Elsa soon moved to mirror the process Rapunzel gave a swallow; her eyes wide and an undeniable smile spread across her instigating features.

“...oh.” She chimed up, just before the sisters found a place to sit across her face. “This is a dare I can do.”

 

Before long, both Elsa and Anna straddled Rapunzel’s face. The limited seating available made sure that the sisters were pressed tightly together; bellies squeezed in close and their breasts sharing much the same area. Elsa’s nightgown was forced to pull up around her hips as she was brought into position, and both girls found a spot against the eager face of the interloper that had joined them for the evening. Anna took control by wrapping her arms tight around her sister’s waist, and in a natural fit Elsa allowed her hands to move up and grasp onto Anna’s shoulders. She clung there as if she was still unsure of the madness that was overtaking them, but from the nervous look in her eyes it was abundantly clear that she was willing to trust the redhead. Anna had already brought her back from the brink before with her keen insight and her compassionate heart, and she wasn’t about to start doubting her now.

“Just like that, Elsa. Hold me tight...okay?” Anna whispered, and sighed sweetly as she held the other girl close. For the moment they both ignored the face of the young woman underneath them, focusing instead on making sure they were comfortable. Their bare legs were rubbing against each other more intimately than ever before, and soon Anna had even stretched one of hers out and over Elsa’s, threading her leg back around one of the queen’s thighs to make their intermingling even more intense. It brought their laps closer together through those mutually damp panties, nearly nestling their hoods together as they found a spot of comfort. When Elsa’s grip tightened on Anna’s shoulders the redhead just smiled sweetly, and as she held the queen close she offered her a gentle, loving whisper. “Now we just...move like this. With me. Slooooowly…”

The way in which Anna conducted herself that evening made it apparent to Elsa that it wasn’t the first time she had engaged in such activity. It might not have even been the first time she rode Rapunzel’s face, for all Elsa knew. The way that she held them close together and the fashion in which she controlled the rolling of their hips was nothing short of the work of an artist, a trained hand that pushed them back and forth to glide their covered slits over the now working face of their visitor. Rapunzel’s hands were resting against the tangled mess of legs overtop her but her mouth could work wonders without any assistance; licking and kissing and teasing her tongue against the flavored fabric of two panty-covered pussies. When she let her tongue batter against Elsa’s slit she made sure that her nose was nuzzling Anna’s, and when the girls rolled in perfect harmony across her face she made sure to give them equal amounts of attention. Anna had finally figured out a way to shut Rapunzel up for the evening, and it was working quite well save for the low moans that were fluttering from underneath them.

Elsa, with blushing cheeks and a light head, was left almost completely helpless and leaning against her sister. She relied on Anna more than ever in that moment, clutching her close and drawing in deep, heated breaths as the evening overwhelmed her. The affections of Rapunzel underneath her were one thing, but to be sharing it with her own sister? To feel this level of arousal when their bodies were pressed so tight? It was the sort of thing she had only fantasized about in the latest hours of the evening, and only with tremendous shame caressing through her body. There was no shame in that instant; however. No whispers in her ear that it was forbidden or prohibited. Only the steady warmth of her beloved Anna, the wiggling tongue of the mischievous Rapunzel, and the promise in the back of her mind that quite simply: she was the queen.

And the queen could do whatever the hell she wanted.

“This...This is so strange…” Elsa finally managed out, shivering at the feel of Anna’s chest pressed close against her own. Her hands moved down the girl’s shoulders and past her arms, only to meet around her back and pull her even closer. They clutched each other tight while their hips continued to roll, sharing not only the contact with each other but the slow, wet swipes across Rapunzel’s face. Though she was bashful to admit it, Elsa could no longer hold anything back from her sister. “Strange but...really exciting. Do you like it, Anna?”

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had doing it!” Anna merely giggled in response, and leaned in to bump her forehead gently to her older sister’s. The words were a confirmation that it wasn’t her first time at the Rapunzel face ride, but they were equally firm in assuring that Elsa made it special. She even leaned in enough to press her lips to the edge of Elsa’s cheek; just near the corner of her sister’s lips. There her mouth lingered, and her lips fondly brushed up and down the older woman’s cheek while she whispered further. “...I love you, Elsa. And I’m glad we can share everything together again.”

The words sat in Elsa’s heart just like the gentle motions of their hips sent shivers through her core. Words of genuine love and affection from her sister, even as they rode the willing face of what had to be the sluttiest girl Elsa had ever met. It was enough that the queen threw forbidden things aside for the moment, and with confidence and assuredness let her head dip forward. She didn’t ask. She didn’t request. She simply...took. Like a queen should. She took a kiss from her sister; bold and brave with parted lips and a hungry tongue, sealing her mouth against Anna’s and breaching yet another boundary between them.

Rapunzel couldn’t see it, but from the steady motions of their joined laps she knew that a new peak had been met between the two. They went faster and faster and their noises from above intensified, just as the heat between their thighs grew against her face. Underneath the hem of Elsa’s nightgown Rapunzel was treated to the intense heat of the girls’ joined sexes, all through the silky fabric of their panties as they sat wet and hot against her face. There Rapunzel worked her tongue and pressed forward with her nose and served the pair as best she was able, gloriously happy that her own special brand of flirtatious chaos had helped facilitate such a moment. And when Elsa and Anna both began to tremble in pleasure, Rapunzel was there to witness the glory firsthand.

Though Anna still wore her pajama top and Elsa was nearly fully dressed, it was the single most profoundly sexual moment of either of their lives. Sisterly tongues were battering back and forth as their orgasms began to crash through their bodies, starting at their core where Rapunzel’s tongue was wiggling and quickly crashing through them. Damp panties became soaked, nestling chests became heaving, and close sisters became much, much more in that instant. Though it was the face of Rapunzel they were riding it was the company that made the orgasms particularly intense, so intense and so heavy that the girls squirted through their fabric, rushing their nectar against the other’s folds and bathing the long haired blonde underneath their glistening release. Rapunzel just smiled wide, collecting the flavor as much she could, drinking down the joined juice of her favorite pair of lovely sisters.

When the moment ended Anna and Elsa parted, their lips connected by a tiny thread of spit that swung back and forth amidst their shared breath. Their cheeks were red and their bodies glistened in sweat, their minds spinning as they struggled to process the madness that had overtaken them. It was Elsa that swallowed first, snapping the thread between them and steeling herself for a moment to speak. Breath rushed through her hot and heavy, and her hands were still vicelike in strength around her younger sister while her voice staggered out.

“I...do not know whose turn it is to ask.” She began, realizing the full weight of what three young women like themselves could do together. “...but I choose dare.”

She hoped that Anna or Rapunzel had a good one to offer, now that she had the courage to pick it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm still pretty new to the Elsanna train, but it sure is fun. They're adorbs.
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me on tumblr if you like my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
